Leonardo Cruz
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Leonardo Cruz, but more known as Supreme Father Leonardo, is one of the main antagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings Magic Side alongside Vira Hermes, Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Idea of Evil and Michael Langdon. He is an extremely important villainous force of the Magic Side of Saga AA as he is the first person directly conencted to the creator of the Omniverse, Sequined Sadist, that is the source of all evil in CIS Productions' story. Leonardo was first introduced in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as a major antagonistic force behind Melancholia and Michael Langdon but received more development and received a bigger role when The Revelation of Qliphoth and STAR LABS of United States of America finally showed up in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc and started the Magic Events of the storyline as a whole. In LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA, Leonardo was promoted to the post of tertiary antagonist of the Magic Side behind Ara Astaroth and Vira Hermes but throughout the story's arcs Leonardo became the secondary antagonist force after the defeat of Red Moon Tyrant that caused Vira to step back for a while. Known as the Supreme Light of Roman Catholic Church, Leonardo is the is the Supreme Father of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, also known as the "Iscariot Organisation" that exist with the solo purpose of taking down monsters and heretics in secret of society. Despite his composed persona and title as holy priest he is in fact a fanatical leader of the Iscariots and leads the charges against all "unholy" creatrues and heretics on behalf of the Roman Catholic Church for decades. As the ruler of Iscariot, he is the main leader of the war to destroy the Black Demons and one of the masterminds of the Human Instrumentality Project that has the goal of unify all humans souls of Earth into one single god-like body with the souls of humans in order to mark the existence of humans in the universe. Leonardo is not only a genius priest who can bring people to the Catholic Church but is also a brilliant scientist and politician (the master of puppets in the series) who works diligently for his organization; however, he is an extremely cold and distant person from his followers, and acts with hostility towards everyone including his Pope, Michael Langdon, and has no qualms about using and discarding people to achieve his goals. Despite his first impressions to be a suave, gentle bishop, Leonardo has demonstrated on multiple occasions he is very calculated, cruel and fanatical in his mission to purge all heretical and demonic order, such as his attack on London to murder innocent people who were Protestants along with the Black Demons from Knights of Astaroth, which he seemed to greatly enjoy. His lust for power might have come from his ambition to prove himself due to being unloved and orphaned as a child (as all his friends in the Orphanage were adopted but not him as a child), and he furthers in any measure whatsoever to become great. Leonardo is an OC created by Prime ShockWaveTX. ''Data Personal Information Personality Physical Appearance Human Lenardo appears to be a tanned-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with dark ageless eyes. His hair became white as compensation for when he forcefully incarnated in human form and after that his skin changed color because he spent twenty years in the middle-east. He wears the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a red holy shroud and he wore a red stole over his cassock. He has an innocent, boyish face showing that he has yet to have aged past twenty years of age. Though incarnated decades ago, the Curse of Adam has granted him his still youthful appearance. He is eternally seventeen years old despite he is over seventy years old. He hasn’t emotionally matured regardless of how much knowledge and experience he has gained. His body is covered in scars and he has two tattoo of Sequined's logos on his chest. ShirouKotomine.png Angel As the Angel Armisael, Armisael is a seemingly young, lean man, with long gray hair and a single braid on his right side. Like other Angels, he has chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. Armisael has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe is predominantly black; additionally, his attire includes an incredibly long top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips. He wears an emerald ring on his left index finger; he wears a band of prayer beads around his neck, and he formerly wore a chain with six mourning lockets around his hip. The attire he wears was the typical attire for Victorian England funeral mutes. When Leonardo was still active as Angel, he wore a pair of half-framed silver-square glasses, a black trench coat, a white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of black gloves and shoes. He did not have any scars on his face and neck, but he did have his ear piercings. Leonardo's silver Death Scythe is longer than himself, and it has a long curved blade, looking like it grew out of the skull at the top end of the handle. A miniature skeleton adorns the scythe, which consists of the skull and a rib cage wrapped in a thorny vine. The spine of the skeleton turns into the scythes long handle, which ends in a lower backbone. a77c739b572c8db4764bff71a0ae6b0f.png History Relationships Sequined Sadist Alexander Anderson Ara Astaroth Mina Harker Michael Langdon Melancholia Fimma of the Right Terra of the Left Lilith Vira Hermes Yuri Barnes The Fallen's Essence Standard Equipament CIS Status Ideas & Motives Goals Theme Song Quotes *"AMEN!" '' *''"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen." '' *''"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let them be accursed at His coming. God save you from your fate. Amen!"'' *''"Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters." '' *''"Your voice sounds so lovely when you're whimpering in agony."'' *''"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little." '' *''"Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!"'' *''"You are not the only one who carries a mighty weapon, demon." '' *''"I want nothing more than to be a sword; a bayonet wielded by the hand of God. I would have been happy to have been born a storm, or a divine threat; a mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane. A divine force of nature without a heart or pity. And if this relic can transform me into such a thing... then I am happy to abandon my humanity." '' *''"Demons do not cry." '' *''"Humans cry and when their tears finally run dry, there's nothing left, but a demon or a monster and one final prayer for death. So, laugh demon. Laugh that arrogant laugh of yours and remember I beat you to it." '' *''"Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think? Monster." '' *''"We are the servants of god, and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse his Kingdom bringing Ash from the Flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our Lord!'' *''"My name is Leonardo Cruz. I'm the head of the Iscariot organization; I am honored to meet you." '' *''"I'm here on the direct orders from His Holiness. Otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures! So just shut up and pay attention, you miserable English-Protestant sow!"'' *''"The only good Protestant is a dead Protestant!"'' *''"I can offer you my pity, but my forgiveness? NEVER!"'' ''Voice Human Angel Gallery Trivia Real-Life inspirations Fictional inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angel Category:Non Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Humanoid Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Mass Murderers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Extremists Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Strategists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Peace Seekers Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:False Hero Category:Major Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Heretics Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Caped Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cataclysm Category:Narcissist Category:Revolutionaries Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Sequined Sadist's Omniverse Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti